


Tender Love

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Lois Lane Kyungsoo, M/M, Mention of Leeteuk, Superman Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: He's finally home.





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since I'm such a comic book nerd, I decided to make this into a series! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, this took a lot of consideration on who was going to be who. Probably the next one in this series will be from our one and only Wonder Woman! (This is a probably, PROBABLY)
> 
> Can you guess who's gonna be the goddess of this DC universe? Comment below! And who do you think will play Batman?
> 
> Also comment on who you want to see next in this wacky thing of mine
> 
> I'm gonna make a sequel for the BaekChen one, of course the one with action, if you know what I mean, but here's another question.
> 
> "Should I go with the original source material for Chen's backstory?"
> 
> I have beem contemplating this because I don't want to hurt my Chennie! TTATT, but I'm a sadist to AHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! This time it's Chansoo.
> 
> P.S. I was so close to making Soo into the Penguin.

Busan was much more tranquil than Seoul in the evening. People already asleep, not having the energy to do much. Crime sleeps in Busan as well, the biggest scopes only happening during daytime, which was really odd now that Kyungsoo has thought of it. Being a news reporter for SM was really fulfilling his life goals, winnning a pulitzer for his article that shook the world.

'Why the world doesn't need the Phoenix.'

Ah yes, Phoenix, the energetic superhuman with the ability to control fire and create it, hence his name. Just recently he returned to existence by saving a falling plane which coincidentally had Kyungsoo in it. It was a motor malfunction they said, one of the engines suddenly having a leak of gas, setting a fire from the inside. Phoenix arrived just in time, extinguishing the flame and helping the plane land in the baseball stadium with his super strength. Everyone scrambled to peer into the window, they see him pry the door open with his bare hands. Seeing the red haired man go into the landed plane, felt so breathtaking just as the first time. He was still beautiful after the five years of disappearing from the world.

"Is everyone ok?" His deep voice still makes his heart thump, making his face turn into a thousand shades red, but he was infuriated. Why did he still come back, didn't they all see him die from that one fight? Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Kyungsoo saw the shock in Phoenix's eyes, the hero's cheeks turning red like his flamboyant costume.

"Ok ,well everyone, I hope you all have a good day." The man says before flying out, the witnesses quickly swamping the exit, wanting to have another glimpse of the superhuman. That same night Phoenix visited him in the rooftop, waiting for him there. Looking at him again up close after those five years felt so endearing. Having the man's palms cup his face again made him feel so flustered. He pushes him away, feeling his eyes starting to water. All those years he was trying to get over this stupid man, the long heartbreak he nursed when he thought he was really gone. All the tears and long nights all for nothing since he was still alive.

"Where were you?! I thought you were dead!" He screams with the top of his lungs, the tears threatening to escape. He sees Phoenix looking like a kicked puppy, now that was unfair. It made it look like it was him who hurt him, instead of the other way around. The man tries to come closer to him, but he keeps backing away from him, eventually almost falling to the ledge of the building.

Phoenix pins him, holding his hands with his own. The tears dribble down with no intention of stopping. The hero cries too, their tears mixing on the ground below them. Both of them silently crying until Phoenix wraps his arms, pulling Kyungsoo into a hug. Kyungsoo not putting much of a fight, hugs him back.

"Chanyeol, why did you leave me alone?" He sniffles, covering his face with the hero's costume. Gripping the fabric tightly with all his might. Kyungsoo didn't want to face this man just yet, not when he looks so horrible.

"I had to heal for a long time baby, I'm sorry i left you alone." He whispers to his ears, the husky voice quivering at every word. Hearing him call him baby again made his heart swell a thousand times. Kyungsoo didnt hesitate anymore, pulling the taller man down for a kiss. It felt so nice to feel his lips against his again. They only pulled away for air, only to initiate in another kiss again.

"Welcome home, my Phoenix." He says with a smile.

**Epilouge**

“So you’re telling me that you stayed in the Sun in those five years?” Kyungsoo peers from his black rimmed glasses as he dutifully cut his steak before plopping it in his mouth. Phoenix, or Chanyeol, nods shyly underneath his own glasses, hair black as ebony, but beautiful regardless. He coughs awkwardly as the waitress asks if they wanted a refill to their iced tea, both of them nodding their heads.  
It had always been a wonder why his hair only turned red if he used his power, it was cute though, seeing this god-like man, sputter into a cuddly puppy.

“The wounds Leeteuk gave me were too severe for just a regular sun bathe. I knew I had to go for a more intense dosage.” Chanyeol replies after taking a sip, so he still has an appetite of an elephant, Kyungsoo says to himself. They eat quietly for a while until they heard the multiple police sirens whirring towards somewhere. Chanyeol gives him a look before pulling for a quick kiss.

“Wish me luck!”

“Go kick their asses you overgrown fire chicken.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TAKING REQUESTS BTW, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AWAY
> 
> Take note of the guidelines for requesting:
> 
> -The ship you wanna see  
> -Genre (fluff, angst etc etc)  
> -A scenario (ex. Chara1 robs a bank with chara 2)  
> -The rating (if its explicit tell me if you want to put specific kinks)


End file.
